


[podfic] Indoor Fireworks

by Jenepod



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that comes out of Spencer's mouth is, "Um, do you have any rates set up for not having sex with people?"</p><p>"I think you have the wrong number," the voice on the other end of the line says, and hangs up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Indoor Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indoor Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236609) by [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect). 



> This was for the fabulous Bandom Pretend Dating Festival that pennyplainknits ran! So many great fics were written for it – there were like three more that I would have loved to do if I could have gotten my act together. Enjoy this one though - it's a lovely, adorable story. <3 
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting all my podfic!

[ ](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/306125.html)

  
(banner by hermette)

**Runtime:** 00:32:51

**Download links** (right click save as): [ MP3 (15 MB)](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/Indoor%20Fireworks.mp3) | [ M4B (15 MB)](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/M4Bs/Indoor%20Fireworks.m4b)

**Or stream it here:**  



End file.
